


オレンジ

by winter_night, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing





	オレンジ

天色已经暗下来了，金博洋在暖和的被炉里伸展着身体，坐起来看了看对面正埋在小山一般的贺年卡中的羽生结弦，扁了扁嘴，又躺了下来。

他伸手在桌面上探到了一只橘子，翻过身来慢悠悠的剥着，注视着电视里的红白歌会，把半边橘子塞到了自己的嘴里，而后把一片稍大的橘子皮垫在另一半下，又转身推给了对面的男朋友。

“沙绫姐姐刚刚给我发信息，说是他们堵车了，你先吃点橘子垫垫肚子吧。”

羽生从善如流的接过橘子，脑子里莫名浮现出自家宝贝男朋友曾经讲过的段子——“我去买几个橘子，你站在这里不要动。”他一时哭笑不得，连好不容易想好的措辞都给忘了。

而偏偏罪魁祸首窝在被炉里看着电视，喝着绿茶好不快活。

“天天~~”羽生支着脸，趴在桌子上一脸要死不活，“为什么我要在这儿写贺卡，你却可以看电视，这不公平！”

“可我日语不好～恕难从命～”金博洋随手拿过来几张贺年卡，看着字迹在肉眼可见的范围内逐渐潦草，乐呵呵的放回了原位，“而且我今天已经帮你挂完连注绳了，还帮你买好了镜饼和红豆年糕，现在不可以支使我咯。”

看着男朋友越发可怜兮兮的眼神，金博洋幸灾乐祸的继续转过身看电视，留羽生独自面对庞大的工作量。听见被炉的另一边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他原本没在意，下一秒他的身上就多了些重量。

“羽生结弦！不好好写贺年卡，到我这边来干什么？”金博洋只觉得在原本就暖和的要命还开了电暖炉的房间里，羽生一钻到他身边，他就要热的汽化了，不由得伸出手推了推，“拖延症又犯了吗？”

“贺卡什么的不重要啦”，羽生裹着被子毛毛虫一样往男友身边直拱，也不管对方一脸嫌弃的表情，快活的一把搂住狂蹭不已，“呼——原地满血复活了！”

金博洋被蹭得脸红，十分傲娇的扭过头，“懒得管你，真应该让你的粉丝们看看你这副没有骨头的样子。”

羽生笑得眼睛都眯成了两条缝，嘴巴抿成了猫咪一样的w，“只要天天不嫌弃我就可以了~没想到天天能来日本陪我过年，好幸福…比……拿了奖牌的颜色的是金色的还要幸福！”

“哎呀，你从我身上下去，好热啊！”这个温度让金博洋想起了他哈尔滨的家，暖气供暖好的时候他只要穿短衣短袖就可以的日子。他一个劲儿想要从羽生过于温暖的怀里溜出去，反而被越搂越紧，最终无奈的放弃了抵抗，任由着羽生在他身后跟着哼电视里的曲子。

“我警告你哦，搂着我可以，如果还要用跑调摧残我的耳朵，我就要回房间去了。”金博洋听着他不知道山路有几个弯的颤音，仿佛身边有个唱爱的供养的神威鬼鸣，于是毫不掩饰的表达着他的嘲笑，忘记了自己现在仍然还在羽生结弦的怀里。身后的男人微笑着挑了挑眉，听话的停止了歌唱，却将手悄悄挪到了天天的腰侧。

“天天笑话我，嗯？”

“哎哎哎你别挠我哈哈哈哈哈，羽生结弦你松开我！哈哈哈哈哈我错了好不好，你唱！你唱多少钱的都行！”遭遇突然袭击的金天天吓了一跳，腰侧的痒痒肉被那人灵巧的手指一个劲儿的撩拨，连忙在羽生的怀里挣扎起来，求着饶躲避着羽生的攻击。

“嘶——”怀里人扭成了泥鳅，羽生本人也不好受，他分明感觉到自己的小兄弟上，一个柔软且富有弹性的物体在不停的扭动。

他抱住怀中人想要平复一下生理上的冲动，谁知一抬眼，就看到了对方被热气熏得红扑扑的脸蛋，黏在额头上的凌乱的发丝，还有噙着泪水的小眼睛——也不知道是笑得还是热得。

简直像撒了一把碎钻在里面。

羽生晃神之中感叹着，忍不住捏了捏对方带着婴儿肥的脸颊。那种细腻的触感让他爱不释手。

“我去！禽兽啊你！”早已失去处男之身的金博洋感受到了屁股下的不对劲，他险些从被炉里窜起来，带的茶桌上的陶瓷杯子都是一震。

“天天要小心啊，万一把卡片都弄散了，待会儿就罚你和我一起写。”伸手稳住那个不稳的茶杯，羽生结弦将之前放在天天腰间的手缓缓滑到浑圆的臀部，轻轻捏起一块，像是在拿捏什么宝物。

“你可别乱来！万一由美妈妈回来了怎么办？我们……”羽生的眼神很危险，这是金博洋行走江湖多年所得出的经验，在这种富有占有欲的目光下，他能成功守住已经失去的贞操的可能性无限趋近于零。还想奋力一搏的他小心翼翼的将两人贴在一起的下身分开一些距离，却在下一秒被羽生一把压在身子底下，那根硬物就靠在他的臀缝处。金博洋下意识的一哆嗦，耳边传来一声低沉的叹息。

“妈妈要去买的是新鲜螃蟹，没有一个小时是回不来的。”羽生俯下身用舌尖去戳金博洋小巧的耳垂，满意的看着那里一点点染上绯红的颜色，像只大猫一样凑在金博洋的后颈处闻他的味道，“天天在这里呆了这么久，身上的气味总算也和我家一样了呢，我很开心～”

“什么……你要压死我了，让我从被炉里出去好不好？”金博洋哀求的偏过头去看着自己的爱人，却没想到身后的东西存在感更强了，顿时手足无措起来，不知道自己到底哪里出了错，才勾起了羽生的欲望。

“不——行——”像是猫捉老鼠一般，羽生喵用他的爪子摁住猎物的身体，伸出手指拨弄来拨弄去，玩得不亦乐乎。

“被炉的真谛就是和爱的人在暖暖和和的被子底下做爱做的事情，天天不想尝试一下吗？”羽生低下头叼住耳垂上那一小块软肉，用牙齿厮磨，又一口一口啄吻在恋人充满男性魅力的下颌骨上——他爱死了这个弧度。

喂喂喂这个人好像根本就没有给我说不的权利吧！金博洋拒绝和这个精虫上脑的家伙沟通，他抖着腿，试图从被炉里一点点爬出去。

“天天想去哪里？不说话就当你默认了哦”，羽生捉住身下人纤细的脚踝，用身体把他牢牢压在身下，修长的手指探入了宽大的衣摆。

他再一次感谢由美妈妈英明神武的决定，说是要让“儿媳妇”体验一把正宗日式新年的滋味，从而给他俩准备了宽松的和服——比某人一身花里胡哨的潮牌不知道要好脱多少倍。

轻轻松松地勾掉了金博洋的内裤，羽生将它顺手扔进了被炉里的某处，不顾天天慌乱的挣扎，隔着和服抚摸着圆滚滚的小屁股，顺手点了点那处桃源仙境。

果不其然，现在真空上阵的状态让金博洋好不羞耻，织物的缝线被羽生的手牵引着在他全身上下最细嫩的皮肤上撩拨着，被碰到穴口的瞬间吓得浅浅尖叫一声，小手立刻抓住了和服宽大的袖子。

“不要在这里……”

电视里的欢声笑语听起来都不那么真实了，这回羽生没有再浅尝辄止的隔着布料抚摸他，而是又一次钻进了和服的下摆，光明正大的用掌心包裹住他的囊袋，轻轻的揉弄着。

“可是……现在是正月啊，天天要在新的一年开始就要拒绝我吗？”将金博洋的和服下摆撩到一边，羽生惋惜着被炉遮住了所有的美好光景，却又满意的感受着身下温暖的身躯。

在羽生的刺激下，即便金博洋极力的合拢了腿，“压制小天天让它不要勃起”这个想法也是不能的了，汗水从他的鬓角滑了下来，身体内和被炉给予他体表的温度似乎持平，他吸了吸鼻子，红着眼眶妥协般的回过头：

“那你快一点……”

羽生被恋人眼中无意间流露出的风情所撩拨到，他难耐的在茶桌上寻找可以供他开拓“道路”的润滑剂来，视线巡视了一圈，桌子上除了鲜美多汁的柑橘、几杯茶水、一碟热腾腾的毛巾，还有几块仙贝零嘴以外，竟没有其他东西了。

他轻轻在恋人臀部拍了一下，“天天不是想爬走吗？现在就是你表现的机会，快在地板上趴好，等我一下。”

金博洋艰难的抬起身子，就看到羽生把罪恶的魔爪伸向了饱满的大橘子。早已不再单纯的他，心里顿时有种不详的预感……

“卧槽你该不会是想用那个……”他颤抖着双手指着碟子，瞪大眼睛，声音里全是不可思议。

“还是天天懂我~”羽生一双巧手迅速的剥好了橘子中最大的两个，还不忘回过头和恋人调笑。

“你开什么玩笑，糟蹋食物也没有你这样的！”

“不要耽误时间了亲爱的，难道你想妈妈他们回来就看到我们这个样子？”羽生手持俩橘子，一脸促狭地看着天天，“新年第一炮，一定要让它打响了是不是~”

活动了下酸麻的小腿，金博洋想着被炉下被遮盖的部位，很是犹豫的将被撩开的和服盖了回去，手脚并用的缓慢挪出了被炉，又艰难的再一次跪趴在地板上。木质地板的寒冷很快传到了他的身体上，离开了温暖的被炉让他禁不住想把身体蜷起来。

羽生拍了拍他的屁股让他放松，可有橘子的清香味道蔓延在整个房间，金博洋越发紧张的不敢动弹了。

“天天应该不想我把橘子瓣塞进去吧？可我要挤出汁就腾不出手，你要自己张开腿，还是希望我在你身体里榨汁呢？”

金博洋想象了一下橘子瓣在他体内被捣弄后分崩离析的可怕样子，惊慌的摇了摇头。

“不…不要塞进来，我，我听你的就是了……”

回头看着羽生跃跃欲试的从完整的橘子中取出了单独的一小瓣，金博洋不再犹豫，咬紧牙在爱人面前撩开了茶色的和服，分开腿的动作牵扯到了衣角差点滑倒。羽生一把稳住摇摇晃晃的天天，看见了可爱的两团臀瓣让他心情非常好，就着抱住金博洋的姿势哄了几下。

“天天真乖，记得把后腰上的衣料也拨开哦，不然橘子汁溅上了可是很难洗的。”

那只白嫩的小手听话的按上了尾骨，与其说是护住衣服，更像是自己露出穴口求欢一般。

羽生对准暴露在空气中的穴口，手掌攥紧，晶莹的汁液顺着指缝滑下，一丝一丝滴落在柔软的穴肉上。比起体温要冰凉许多的液体让金博洋瑟缩着，他羞耻的绷紧了身体。

汁水溅在臀肉上，羽生用指腹揉弄着，让液体湿润了张张合合的洞口，“咕啾咕啾”的声响让和室里的两人面红耳赤，身体更是燥热。

“快一点……”金博洋颤抖着声音说道，白嫩的膝盖在地板上磨得通红，很显然他快要跪不住了。腾空的手臂已经酸软无力，被手指肆意玩弄的快感在心里升腾。

“怎么，天天已经忍不住想要了吗？”羽生一手捣开黏黏糊糊纠缠着他手指的肉壁，在恋人体内刮搔着，一手抓起剩下的橘瓣，把榨出的汁水浇在上面。

溢出的橘子汁很快汇成一股溪流，沿着幽深的臀缝滑下，在地板上溅成一滩。羽生望着眼前淫乱的一幕，眼神幽微，他按捺住心中不顾一切嵌入恋人身体的冲动，在颤巍巍的臀瓣吻了一口，“天天，你真美……”

“唔……好凉……”橘子汁被滴向敏感的部位，而后突然有只湿漉漉的手贴在他的臀峰上，紧接着就是一个吻。金博洋不明白现在像一个鸵鸟一样把脸藏起来的样子是怎么美的，摇着头下意识的否认着。

“诶——难道天天自己不觉得吗？那这里呢？”

滑溜溜的舌头一瞬间掠过粘腻的穴口，带着橘子的味道，饶是金博洋已身经百战，仍是被一次次突破下限的行为勾起羞耻心和成倍增长的性欲。他崩溃的发出一声闷哼，冰凉的橘子汁和温暖的舌头一齐刺激他的后方，一瞬间卸去了他四肢的力气，颤抖着就要跌在地上。

贴心的护住坚持不住的爱人，羽生抱着他再一次钻进了被炉，轻柔的按摩着金博洋跪痛了的膝盖。

“天天不仅美，还很甜呢。”

橘子汁逐渐变得黏黏糊糊，耻毛湿答答地粘在双球周围。金博洋难耐的扭动着身子，想摆脱会阴处异样的感觉，私处在羽生的膝盖处不住的蹭来蹭去。与此同时，后穴内却因为有水液不断分泌出来，不断润湿着内壁。

“天天这是在邀请我吗？好热情~”

一个火热的物体顶上了被橘子汁弄得一塌糊涂的穴口，金博洋肉眼可见的抖了抖，压抑心中想要逃走的冲动，他伏下身子，努力抬起臀部去容纳异物。

好、好大……

眼角不由自主的湿润了，头皮更是一阵阵发麻。身体像是要被撕裂，不用回头去看，他连性器上经脉的纹路、顶端微微翘起的形状都在脑海中描摹得一清二楚。

“唔……慢、慢一点……”，不由得回想起之前无数次疯狂的交媾，青年两颊宛如飞霞，身体更加情动，肠液在体内一点点分泌，“噗呲噗呲”的声响在房间内回响。

“呼……呼……”羽生平缓着自己的呼吸，性器被温暖的内壁包裹着，柔软的穴肉像小嘴一样嘬着他的分身，两人的脉搏在此刻相通，他简直要按捺不住在这销魂的身体里横冲直撞，发泄他即将要喷薄而出的欲望。

和在床上盖着被做的感觉相似又不相似，金博洋的耳边是羽生按捺不住的低喘和电视里的音乐，他听见主持人说：“电视机前的大家是不是也沉浸在这个欢乐的现场呢？”像被抓包一样，他不禁心虚的想把身体藏起来，后穴也情不自禁的绞紧了。

羽生的速度果然加快了，身体冲撞得桌子开始摇晃，空空的茶杯在一个深顶之后倒了下来，躺在贺年卡上，又咕噜噜的滚下去了。响动惊到了已经眯着眼沉浸在爱欲里的天天，睁开眼，看到的却是满头是汗、神情却无比温柔的爱人。

“有点想现在退出去，让小天天在被子上顶出帐篷呢，一定看上去很美味。”

“美味…哈啊…美味你光看不吃……有毛病吗……”

“说的也是。”

话音刚落，羽生原本撑在地面上的双手就卡上了金博洋的腰，原本大部分都埋藏在被子里的美好肉体随着动作的微微变化也得以窥见，金博洋又觉得上半身冷飕飕的。而羽生掐住他的腰后力道更大了，后背的衣料、自己的背在木质的地板上蹭来蹭去，更别提下身被满足的每一寸肉壁，正产出汁水源源不断的邀请着那茎身。

他连忙伸手把自己挂在羽生身上，顺便把一连串放肆的呻吟全部喷在他的胸口上。

羽生只觉得胸口裸露的皮肤一片酥麻，他低下头吻住在他胸前不断作乱的小嘴，吮吸着甘美的汁液，那气势仿佛要把面前的恋人拆入腹中。

“唔、唔…轻一点……嘴巴要破了……”

嘴唇磨得红肿，鼻尖急促的呼吸交错在一起，晶莹的汗水仿佛天然的催情剂，两人都有几分意乱情迷。羽生眼睛亮得惊人，曾在冰场上叱咤风云爆发力全用在此时，几乎每一下都刺入身体最深处，打桩机一样撞击在敏感的穴肉上。

“呜…混蛋……你是想干死我吗！”

语气里不自觉的带上哭腔，金博洋报复一般在男人坚实的后背上留下一道道抓痕，殊不知热辣的刺痛感更激起身上人的性欲。

青年仰着头像是无法承受更多，白皙的肉体随着身上人的动作起伏震颤，优美的脖颈在空中划出性感的弧度，浸湿的黑色发丝黏在额头上，他品尝到了自己微咸的汗水。

羽生声音沙哑，上挑的丹凤眼暗藏笑意，他撕咬着在他面前扰得他心烦意乱的喉结，将猎物一击毙命，“呼…就这样死在你身上…那可是…做梦都想要的美事……”

衣物的摩擦在敏感的身体里一点点积累起快感，更不要说下身狂风骤雨一样的活塞运动，金博洋能感受到身体里的前列腺液是如何被羽生的巨物带得流出来，怎样一点点缓慢的滑过他敏感的会阴，中和掉橘子汁的粘腻。他慌乱的摇着头，扭着屁股想把水滴甩下去，却被羽生按住乱蹬的小腿，惩罚似的咬了一口未被安抚却已经挺立起来的红果。

“唔唔——”

被逼到临界点的他差点在被刺激乳头的时候就泄出来了，幸好紧要关头他自己伸出双手掐住了性器的根部，红着眼睛连动都不敢动了。羽生在内壁里被咬得死死的，那张软润的小嘴突然收紧，再抬头一看金博洋那副像是自慰又像是被强迫的样子，想要欺负他的心情竟越发强烈。

“天天要射出来吗，别忍着啊。”羽生掰开小孩圈在自己囊袋四周的手，看着阴茎孤独又委屈的独自立在空气中。

“不…不可以啊啊……被子会弄脏的…呜——”金博洋咬住嘴唇，连大腿内侧都在发抖。

“还真是体贴呢，那就先委屈天天忍一下咯。”羽生环顾四周，唯一能够拿来用的，只有姐姐昨天买回来的饼干袋上的丝带，为了有一些正月的气氛做成了尾端是小刷子的连注绳样式。他伸手把饼干袋解开，拉了拉小小的连注绳，在它和爱人的阴茎之间打量着。

修长的手指撑开松紧，羽生将连注绳套上了徘徊在高潮边缘的阴茎。绳子粗糙的纹理给敏感的身体带来别样的刺激，已经摇摇欲坠的欲望经受不得一点撩拨，眼看乳白色的精液就要喷出，羽生眼疾手快的堵住了顶端的小孔。

他灵活的在性器上绕了一圈，松紧脱手的一霎那，连注绳“啪”得一声弹在细嫩脆弱的皮肤上，牢牢箍住阴茎根部，眼泪夺眶而出，小孩堪堪捂住嘴，才止住了尖叫。

羽生像是装点一棵美丽的圣诞树一般，仔细调整着小挂件的位置。绳子粗糙的表面不断刮搔着性器，金博洋每颤动一下，那尾部的小刷子就轻轻扫在会阴处，带来酥麻的快感。

他拼命张大嘴巴喘着气，想要发抖却不得不承受新一波刺激私处的快感。伏在白嫩的身体上，羽生结弦将目光恋恋不舍的从连注绳上收回，被温暖的穴肉包裹住、久久不动作的阴茎也蠢蠢欲动，准备开始下一波顶弄。

虽然金博洋脑子不太清醒了，但是托这具被调教的极其敏感的身体的福，他清楚的听到了院子里传来的、羽生的家人的说话声，顿时惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。羽生倒是看上去不慌不忙，他伸手到金博洋胸前，细细的把和服的上衣褶皱捋平，遮住胸前的春光，而后竟把他翻过去侧躺着，性器在体内生生的转了一半，金博洋即便捂住嘴巴，细小的呜咽也随着锁匙插进锁孔的声音飘了出来。

“天天就装作睡觉好啦，记得放松一点，不然我可不知道能不能蒙混过关哦。”羽生并未将那阳根从他身体里抽出，反而随着刚刚的动作也扭动了半圈，搂住他的肩膀，紧贴着他发抖的身体，也侧躺了下来。

“那你……你不要动……”

“好，天天不要露馅啦。”

“博洋，饿坏了吧？”玄关传来了姐姐的声音，“抱歉！妈妈在做螃蟹锅啦……咦？”

看见自家弟弟不好好写贺年卡却缠着博洋，羽生沙绫的表情实在算不得好。弟弟的拖延症她心里是有数的，倒是他这么打扰博洋的休息时间，实在很失礼吧？不过刚刚想要出言训斥，羽生结弦就扭过一点身子“嘘—”起来。

“（小声）天天睡着了。”

沙绫迟疑的打量着蜷缩在弟弟怀里的博洋，她点了点头，小声说道：“屋子里是不是太热了，我看你们出了好多汗的样子？”不知是不是错觉，她话音未落，已经沉沉睡去的博洋似乎抖了一抖。

“其实还好呀——否则天天这样睡着会感冒的吧！”羽生微微抬高了音量，将姐姐的注意力吸引到自己身上来，他搂着小孩的臂膀收紧，清澈的眼神认真又无辜，仿佛一个真正为恋人慎重考虑的“模范男友”。

然而，在厚重的被子之下，两人的私处紧紧相连，天天圈着他腰身的细腿微微颤抖，紧致的后穴收缩更甚，快要将他夹射了。

“也是”，沙绫从茶桌上拾起一个橘子自顾自剥了起来，捻起一块橘瓣放入口中，“好甜~”，她露出一个幸福的笑容，却见自家弟弟一脸微妙的看着自己。

“有什么问题吗？我脸上的妆花了？？”她慌忙抚摸自己的脸颊。

“没有没有”，羽生头摇得拨浪鼓一样。

“你呀~怎么还像个孩子一样”，沙绫叹了口气，唠唠叨叨的教训起弟弟来，“好歹是个成熟的男人了，应该学会承担起责任来了——这地板上怎么回事？”

无意间瞟到地板上零星几滴干涸的橘子汁液，沙绫更是无奈，“这么邋遢的事情也就你干得出来，小心天天不要你！还有，零食吃完要记得扎上袋子，否则受潮了怎么办——绳子呢？”

羽生敷衍的应着姐姐的老生常谈，听到姐姐的问话，不知想到了什么，眼睛里流露出狡黠的笑意，“我也不知道丢哪儿去了呢~”

小孩儿悄悄把头埋在恋人衣物里，脸红得快要烧起来。他当然知道绳子去了哪里，那连注绳正在他小兄弟上挂着呢！

其实，从姐姐开口的瞬间起，金博洋心中就开始止不住的懊悔，他不应该一时不察着了某人的道；不应该说用橘子就用橘子；不应该在要套绳子的时候选择了沉默……他最最不应该的就是答应了某人在被炉里就这样没羞没躁起来！

这让他以后还怎么直视这些过年的必备用品！！

“……真是败给你了”，沙绫颇为无语的拎走了零食袋，向自己的房间走去，她寻思着随便找个皮筋给袋子扎上，再在夜宵前洗个澡。

她明智的没有追究弟弟和博洋之间不对劲的地方，女人的第六感告诉她这其中一定有着什么不可告人的惊天大咪咪——比如，满满一碗能把人撑到吐的狗粮什么的！！！

待沙绫走远，羽生爸爸随后也停完车进了屋，似乎是着急上厕所的样子，三步并作两步飞奔到主卧的洗手间去了，此时厨房也传来了妈妈用刀的声音。羽生小心翼翼的借着这个姿势抽送了下，怀里的金博洋立刻咬紧牙关锁住呻吟，细长的手指紧紧抓住了羽生棉质和服的袖子。

“天天会因为橘子汁撒了，不要我吗？”，看小孩没有阻止的意思，羽生将阴茎深深的往内里一送，顺着向前的动作顺手拉上了门。这回金博洋没能完全忍住，嘴角泄出一声又软又奶的叫声，狠狠的用被情欲染红的眼蹬他。

“你……你再这么胡来，唔…我就……”

羽生没让他说完，一边掐着他圆鼓鼓的嫩屁股一边亲他，唇舌甜腻的交缠过，金博洋反而羞于放狠话了。羽生用手去摩挲金博洋下巴的轮廓，下身不轻不重的、就像勉力服侍一般抽送着。

“我不许你在正月里说不要我，不，以后也不可以。”

羽生半天没能等来口头回复，倒是他怀里的小脑袋上上下下的蹭着表示知道了，胸前还传来了一股湿意——天天咬湿了他的和服。轻轻的拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，下身的动作谈不上粗暴，却仍然细心的取悦着他的敏感点，并未让金博洋感到不满足，于是他乖乖的顺着羽生的意思松了口。

“我们去房间里吧……我、我想……”

“天天是想射了吗？遵命，老婆大人~(￣^￣)ゞ”

“等等、不是！……唔、哈啊……！”

被调戏得满面红晕的金博洋恼羞成怒，还没来得及反驳，就被突然迅猛的撞击带出甜腻的呻吟。

“结弦~~~和天天好好相处，不可以欺负博洋哦！！”

听到了和室里的动静，由美妈妈在厨房里大声的叮嘱，因为跨年的快乐和儿子恋人的造访，整个人声音比平时要欢快不少。

“是——我知道啦，妈妈！”羽生高声回应着，一边摆动着瘦腰，把身下的恋人“欺负”得上面下面全都“眼泪汪汪”。

“呼…呼……快要到了哦……准备好了吗博洋？”羽生低声说道，因为情欲而沙哑的嗓音性感到让人血脉贲张。

一面纸门之隔的房间外，家人们的脚步声、交谈声时远时近，两人心里宛如偷情一般的快感油然而生，羽生转动着阴茎，让凸出的血管纹路在敏感点上碾压。

“不、不要……不要在这里……！”

可能被发现的焦虑和羞耻布满了内心，在他身下承欢的金博洋，回应他的，是拒绝的摇头，不知因为愉悦亦或痛苦而哭红了的双眼，还有汁水四溅的，不断拼命绞紧的肠肉……

“唔…不要、不要…嗯……都说了……啊——！”

突然，羽生把性器整根埋进“仙洞”里，抵着最深处的穴心，不容置疑的射了恋人一肚子浓稠的精液。他伸手拽过桌子上的热毛巾，扯下连注绳，捂住身下人的性器，又搔弄着顶端小孔。

滚烫的白浊扫荡过敏感的肠道，加上分身被肆意玩弄，快感在一瞬间决堤，再也忍耐不住的金博洋颤抖着身体在恋人手中射出了一股股浓稠的精液，过于激烈的射精甚至让他产生了失禁的错觉。

足足有半分钟，两个人都只是在重重地喘着气，没能说上一句话；回过神来的金博洋试着合拢大腿，黏糊糊的橘子汁混着精液，天知道他下身会不会一片狼籍。羽生刚刚射进去的东西缓缓的流了出来，弄脏了和服，他又急又气的去捶羽生。

“我……这，我怎么回卧室啊？被炉和衣服都脏了……”

“被炉我有好好看着，没有脏哦。我抱你回去，天天就继续装做睡觉吧，但是……小屁股记得要夹紧，不要让老公的东西滑出来才是~”似乎毫无反省之心，羽生结弦笑眯眯的把他打横抱起，径直就要向外走，金博洋立刻受惊的将小脑袋藏在羽生的胸前，半阖着眼睛垂下长长的睫毛，害怕自己把包裹住臀部的衣料润湿，连忙收紧了后穴，含住羽生射进去的东西。

果不其然，一路上畅通无阻，由美妈妈一直在厨房忙碌，听见儿子的脚步声也没有抬头，只是浅浅的问候一句；而姐姐从浴室里走出来时，撞见他俩也没有多说什么。眼神停留在弟弟怀里的天天几秒，看到被衣服遮着若隐若现的颈子处藏着一两个不明显的红痕，羽生沙绫偏了偏头。

“结弦和天天的感情，还真是好啊。”

直到进了房间，被姐姐无意识调侃了的金博洋同学，耳朵依然是红红的。他任由羽生帮他清理着后面溢出来的东西，不做声的生着闷气。

“天天，我想亲亲你。”

金博洋偏过头去，不让他亲。

“要到新年了哦，天天不要因为去年的事情生我的气了，我用亲亲表达歉意。”羽生的头也追着金博洋的动作偏过去，趁金博洋还没躲闪就贴上了他的嘴唇。

“あけましておめでとう～”

“唔……好吧。”被亲了几下，心里那些小别扭就无影无踪，金博洋软软的也说了“新年快乐”后，才毫无魄力的威胁到：

“那以后不准这么胡来了！”

此后的很长一段时间，金博洋都没有食用橘子。


End file.
